Man In the Mud
by VallyDream
Summary: What really happened after Booth, Brennan, Whitney and Sweets' went bowling? Small B/B, Sweets/Whitney (OC) T for mild language


**Little known fact, Whitney was actually in Season 3 + of Bones. So, I was watching S3E10 and Sweets 'kicked puppy dog face' D: April has no brain. So, Whitney would be sitting with Bones and Booth when they get Sweets' over. Yes I do know that Zack Addy is the intern but Whitney was briefly Hodgins' intern (because she was going to major in entomology but then she changed after meeting Brennan and ending up majoring in anthropology . Yes Hodgins' now has interns. **

**So since Whitney is in this episode this is what happens when she is there :D**

I sit down on the chair diagonally opposite Agent Booth. Honestly I'm quiet scared about being around them. Agent Booth is very intimidating while Doctor Brennan is just... odd. But she's _really _smart and I wish that I was at her level of intelligent. Course, I would never tell them that.

"I'm okay with what you did there."

"Mmm yeah. Thanks a million." Booth says back to Brennan. She hands me a orange mug and then sits down after handing Booth his.

"Don't get mad, I'm just saying I like em' better when we catch them and they go to jail."

I nod and agree.

"Yeah. Well sometimes it can get messy, Bones. But the point is, it gets done."

"This one started in a pit of mud and ended in a pit of mud." She says taking a sip.

He laughs, "That's very damn poetic of you Bones." Doctor Sweets walks past us and I take another sip. His hair looks quite messy and he has the _kicked puppy dog _look. It's actually quite sad to look at. I skin my 'vampire fangs' into my bottom lip and hiccup.

"Oh, hey guys." He says, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Miss. Black, Bones. What do you think?"

"He's lying." She says.

"Agreed." I state.

"You wanna sit down?" Bones questions.

He shake his head and frowns, almost crying. "Nah, not really."

"Lying again." I say and Booth smirks at me.

Bones motions for him to come and sit with us. "Come on."

"Okay." He says, half-smirking; half-crying. He sniffs and then sits down next to me. I move my chair over a little bit and then place my _it's gonna be okay _smile on.

"April dump you?" Booth asks.

"How do you know that?" Bones says to him.

"He's got that dumpy look on his face."

"I agree with Agent Booth. Doctor Sweets' has the kicked puppy dog look on his face." I state in a matter of fact way.

He sighs and says, "I'm a trained psychologist. I mean, I should have seen this coming. It's not like the signs eluded me. So I prepared myself mentally for it."

"Hey Sweets! Bones' and I. We're going bowling tonight."

"Yes, bowling." She smiles expectantly, "You wanna come to come bowling with us to the bowling alley?"

"You know that fish aren't actually senescent. There is a reason that people say that cold is a fish." Booth smiles and looks around. Sweets' eyes brighten and says, "I'm a dog person. I think that has meaning. Don't you?" He looks at me.

"Yeah. It does. I have a dog, greyhound." I say and he looks at Booth.

"You think April was pretty?" Booth looks at Bones and she looks back.

Bones smiles and says, "Not at all."

"Your lying Doctor Brennan."

"She's not." I mutter under my breath.

"I appreciate the effort."

"Com'on Sweets. Whadda say we go bowling?" He grabs Sweets' chair and starts dragging it. "Com'on."

"Nah, it's alright." He says. Me and Brennan start walking after them. I head to the exit and Brennan says, "Do you want to come Miss. Black?"

"That would be nice, thank you Doctor Brennan."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I was wondering if you ever considered changing to anthropology and dropping entomology? You would do great. Doctor Hodgins says that you're fantastic intern. I would love to have you working with me."

Booth rolls the ball down the lane and watches as it goes to a seven ten split. He rolls it again and then miss both pins. I cover my hand with my mouth, hiding my laugh. Doctor Sweets looks at me, his dark brown eyes crying on the inside. Both walks back over and says, "Whitney, you're up."

"'kay 'kay." I jump up and grab a dark purple ball. Swinging it down the lane, it bowls everything down and I feel a shocking red blush crawling over my chalk cheeks. Booth highfives me and I smile, feeling glad that they are accepting me.

"Thank you Agent Booth."

"Thank you Agent Booth." He mimics. I stick my tongue out and he does the same. I plonk myself down next to Doctor Sweets. He places a weak smile on his face and I ruffle his hair. He blinks and ruffles my hair.

Doctor Brennan picks up an light green ball and swings it down. Sadly, it gutter balls and she then takes a blue one. Same thing happens. Booth grins, saying "Nice shot Bones."

"What? I just didn't aim the ball right and the landed in the gutter. I will do better next time."

Booth mutters something inaudible and Sweets stands up. He slowly chucks a red ball down and knocks down seven pins. "Nice shot Lancey-Boo." He smiles at me and then bowls down the rest of them.

"Yeah that's the spirit, Sweets." Says Booth. He sits down next to me which I find slightly odd. We've been playing musical chairs and it's odd that Doctor Sweets come back to me. I smile as he says, "So, Lancey-Boo huh?"

"I like to have my personal nicknames for people."

"That's probably the most interesting one that I've heard so far. They're mostly Lancelot or something."

"Well, I like to be unique " I stand up and roll the ball at the pins for the last time. It bowls over all but one and I faceplam, Booth mimicking me. I pick up the next ball and miss the final pin. Eh, when life gives you lemons make lemonade.

"Congratz Agent Booth on winning."

He goes to mimic me and then smiles, "Thanks Whitney." I grab my bag and rush from the crowded, cheese pizza smelling bowling alley into the pouring rain. Booth and Brennan both slide into a car, waving at me as they leave. I pull my phone out, ready to call for a cab when a warm hand taps me on the shoulder.

"You need a ride?"

"It's okay Doctor Sweets."

"Lance. And I'd love to give you a ride home."

I smile and drop my phone into my bag, following him to a sleek black car. "Damn, you've got it made. I couldn't pay for this in a lifetime." He laughs and unlocks the car. Honestly, its warmer then I thought that it would be. "Thanks Lance."

"S'okay Whitney." He smiles back, "Okay. Where do you live."

"Watercress Way." Just drop me off there. It's all good. Lesser then three."

"Lesser then three?"

"It's the love heart emotion."

"Oh."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I've been considering changing from entomology to anthropology. What do you think?"

"Well, considering that I'm told on a daily basis that psychology is a fake thing by an anthropologist, take a guess."

I laugh and then shiver. Something cold is running through my hands and I start creating friction to warm them up. Sweets pulls into Watercress Way and I go to jump from my car. "Which one is yours?" I point to a grey apartment block and then he continues driving towards it.

"It's okay Lance, you don't need to drive me there."

"I want to." I smiles, more blush creeping onto my face. He pulls over and says, "Your cute when you blush." Which make me blush more.

"See ya round Lancey-Boo."

"Com'on, let me walk you in? Pretty please." Stupid puppy dog eyes.

"I grab his hand and push past the glass door. Tommy Reichs, AKA The Man Slut, wolf whistles at me when I walk in holding Sweets' hand.

"Finally got yourself a boyfriend Whinny? Emphasis on the BOY part." Colour rushes to Lance's cheeks and I make an inappropriate motion to Tommy. I hear him say something but I'm to far away to hear it. Pulling Sweets' along, I start the dreary walk up sixteen flights of stairs. Fun? No.

"Geez, you live a long way up."

"Yeah, I like the view. Not."

Suddenly around the fifth floor the normally jam packed elevator pings open and I rush to it, Sweets' on my tail. Some really random music starts up and I start to fiddle with the trim of my skirt.

When we get to the sixteenth floor, I walk out after Sweets. Taking the lead, I skip to apartment 78b. Mmm, thats right. Eighty freaken seven. Bleeh.

"This is the dark room that I call home." I say unlocking it. God, Lance's eyes look amazing in this light. They remind me of the stone, garnet. Crap! Why are you leaning into kiss him. Stop! Wait, this feels kinda nice.

When I pull away I start to stutter something along the lines of sorry. He presses another to fevered kiss to my lips and then says, "I like you too."

When we get in, my dog Kylie (remember the greyhound?) starts bouncing up and down with joy. And then starts licking Lance's shoes. "Did I ever mention that I'm a dog person?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**I hope that you fangirled as much as I did. They are SO cute together. I think the Brennan would suck so bad a bowling, Booth meh, Sweets less them meh. Whitney, it's one of her very little talents. She is very good a sport ect. :) Hope you fangirled and it's great to be back in Chirstchurch NZ! Yeah, go study.**

**Whitney: No. Just no. **


End file.
